Baby Mine
by Heart's Fate
Summary: It was always moments like this that made him happy...


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** This is one of 4 one-shots that have been currently written a challenge issued by Kori at the livejournal community Litafics. I probably wrote post the others here. The theme for this one had been 'Happy.Title and song taken from the Disney movie Dumbo, so I have no licence to them. I jus tused them for the purpose of this story.

* * *

**Baby Mine**

Eyes slowly open, a hand sneaking out from underneath the covers to feel for the body that normally rested there. A steady gaze fell onto the empty space in the bed and the man sat up not caring that the sheets fell from his chest. He glanced at the clock beside his bed. 10:15.

"Babe?" He looked around the master bedroom, before he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to see if she were in there. But there was still no sign of the red head.

A deep frown appeared on his face as he moved towards the bedroom door. A feeling of ease soon rushing over him when he made out what sounded like soft humming coming from the room two doors down. Quickly the man slipped on a pair of boxers and quietly crept his way down the hallway. The woman's voice soon flooded out of the room.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine."

He couldn't help but smile as he came to stand by the door, body pressed against the doorframe. She hadn't taken note of him and he remained quiet as she sang to their ten-month-old son, Xavier. Her moved in a soothing motion against little Xavier's cheek as she rocked gently in the rocking chair Melina Perez Orton had given them at the baby shower months before.

"Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine."

Her eyes closed as she sang the line, a content smile on her face. The man couldn't help but relish in the thought that he'd married the beautiful redhead. Xavier sniffled in his mother's lap, his head resting on her chest. His tiny hand entwined in her hair as he listened to the song his mother sang.

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All of those people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

Xavier's eyes began to droop, his other hand reaching up to wipe at his sleepy eyes. The man's smile grew. He knew that the ten month old was fighting so hard too not to fall asleep, but he was fighting a no win battle. In the end he always fell into a blissful sleep.

"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine."

Lita's eyes opened, her head tilting to the side to observe her son. A smile grew on her pretty face, which made her look that much more beautiful in his eyes. Her slim hand ran lovingly down Xavier's back, the little boy turning his head the opposite way in his sleep. Her bright hazel eyes looked up and met with his. The woman nodded her head indicating for him to come over.

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All of those people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

He slowly stepped up behind the rolling chair, holding it still as she carefully stood up with the sleeping Xavier in her arms. His large hand came to the small of her back as she stood and the pair walked to Xavier's crib. Lita slowly laid Xavier down, pulling his blanket up to his waist.

"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine."

Hazel eyes looked up to those of her husband, a bright smile on her face as she took his head and lead him out of the sleeping babies' room. The couple walked down the hall, Lita quickly ran into their bedroom to grab the baby monitor before rejoining her husband in the hallway.

"I love your voice." He said, her free hand in his as they made their way down the stairs.

She laughed softly, "I know babe. You tell me every morning. Sometime you're going to have to sing with me. I'm sure Xavier would love to hear his daddy sing to him."

He smiled down at her, claiming a kiss. "I think he's quite happy with just listening to his mother's beautiful voice."

Lita shrugged, "Maybe so Dave but I'm sure he'd take much more pleasure in having his papa sing to him."

Dave Batista laughed as the redhead walked out from under his arm and poked him in the nose. He shook his head and followed her into the kitchen; happy for the precious family he would happily give his life for.


End file.
